In the United States, excess weight is a problem and the number of people becoming overweight continues to rise. A 1999 National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey concluded that 61% of American adults are overweight or obese. People who are overweight or obese are more prone to ailments such as high blood pressure, heart disease, and diabetes.
To combat excess weight and the associated conditions, many search for ways to lose weight. Annually, Americans spent over $33 billion on weight reduction products. Of the 50 million Americans who use a weight loss method, fewer than 5% will maintain their lower weight. With such a low success rate, people continue to search for ways to lose weight.
Acupuncture has long been used to treat anxiety, back pain, high blood pressure, and osteoarthritis. However, people are also turning towards acupuncture as a treatment for weight loss. Acupuncture is the ancient Chinese art of inserting fine needles under the surface of the skin into specific locations on the body to treat ailments.
Acupuncturists have charted points along numerous paths, called meridians, on the body. Many of the meridians are considered to affect various body organs and in turn are important in treating various ailments. Thin, solid needles are placed in one of several locations on the body called points. The number of needles and their location depends on the condition and its severity. Acupuncturists treat conditions by placing needles into the various points associated with that condition.
People also use magnets as a treatment for their health conditions, The increased demand for using magnets as a treatment option have led to an increase in the number of health products containing magnets. Products such as bracelets, insoles, pads, and clothing all contain magnets which people use to treat numerous ailments. Currently, these products use magnets more for the treatment of pain than excess weight or obesity.
Given the overweight and obese condition of many people, there remains a need for an effective method of helping people lose weight. Attempts at addressing the problem of excess weight are found in numerous U.S. Patents. Satoh (U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,145) discloses a tool with a magnetic stimulus for placement within the ear. The tool effectuates weight loss by providing a magnetic stimulus to the nerves and influences the sense of taste and appetite. However, the Satoh patent requires the constant presence of a foreign object in the wearer""s ear, internal application of the magnets, and affects a user""s sense of taste.
Chung (U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,620) describes an acupuncture needle with a magnet seated in the head. The needle seeks to achieve the same results of pain relief and disease treatment as commonly found in acupuncture. While dealing with magnets and acupuncture, this patent does not address the issue of weight loss or the specific placement of the needles to achieve weight loss.
Other prior art involves clothing containing magnets for the topical placement of magnets in strategic locations aimed at weight reduction. However, the shorts do not take into account the use of acupuncture treatment to further aid in weight reduction.
An important object of the present invention is to provide a method for treatment of ailments in human patients. Treatment is achieved using a combination of acupuncture and magnets.
The method comprises the steps of placing several acupuncture needles into specified locations on the human body, removing the acupuncture needles, and placing several magnets onto the same locations that the needles previously occupied.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide an effective means of weight loss without negative or harmful side effects.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide and effective means of coping with and managing diabetes.
These and other embodiments of the present invention are further made apparent, in the remainder of the present document, to those of ordinary skill in the art.